Say goodbye to the old and hello to the bad
by chocolatechipcookielover
Summary: A few members of the flock thought she was a traitor. They thought they found evidence against max, but all they found were lies. When they accuse her it all goes badly. Some members argued she was innocent, but one member crushed her heart to pieces causing max to be captured and once the motherly caring member turned into someone who didn't take pity on people that hurt her
1. Their Powers

Say Goodbye to the Good and Hello to the Bad

A few members of the flock thought she was a traitor. They thought they found evidence against max, but all they found were lies. When they accuse her it all goes badly. Some members argued she was innocent, but one member crushed her heart to pieces causing max to be captured and once the motherly caring member turned into someone who didn't take pity on people that were pure bad made her invincible to people in her path. Will the flock be able to help max turn to who she was 2 years ago?

These are all of the flocks new powers and info, personality.

**Max: I am currently 17 years old and what I love the most besides my new flock are my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. If you're confused on why I said new flock I'll get to that later. Anyways I have dirty blond hair with light brownish blonde highlights and have layers and I have chocolate eyes with caramel specks. I am 5'5 and I love to sing, dance, and fence and can play the guitar really well. My wing colors were once white with black tips at the end but after being captured by the school and being experimented on they changed to black with red, midnight blue, and silver mixed into the black. As I said I'll explain later why and how I was re-captured by the school. I now have 2% white tiger, 2% avian bird, 2% bat, and 2% dragon DNA and am now 92% human. I can fully turn into a white tiger. I can breathe underwater, can talk to and control people and animals with my mind (like Angel but only way more powerful.) I can control electricity like shooting electric balls, make forcefields and can kill anyone with electricity, I can charge any electronics with my power. I can mimicry, able to regenerate, and I can use sonic scream. I can control the 4 elements which are fire, water, air and earth along with controlling the weather. I can also run at very fast speeds. I am also very athletic and I love sports I am also on the volleyball and track team. I can also fly at supersonic speeds and can heal myself along with others. I can do hand to hand combat, can shoot any gun and can shoot with bows and arrows. I can make bullets because before we broke out they injected me with this goldish liquid that I can make any weapon, ammo morph from either water, or the ground. I am currently dating Tyler.**

** Tyler: I am currently 17 years old. I'm 5'10. I have dark brown hair with almond eyes, and my favorite colors to wear are black, red blue, and white. I have 2% white tiger, 2% hawk DNA and am 96% human. My wing tips are black and brown with grey tips. My powers are that I can teleport, fly, and I can heal, myself along with others. I can make any kind of plants and or flowers appear in my hand or into the ground. I can make trees grow or can bring any plants come back from dying. I am very athletic and am also on the football team I am currently dating Max.**

**Brittany: I am currently 15 years old and am 5'3. I have golden blond hair with lavender streaks in it. My eyes are lavender with light blue specks in them. I am a total fashonista who gives the best fashion and dating advice despite my age. I am very athletic and I have muscles but not too much. I'm in gymnastics and also in cheerleading. I love to run and am also on track team. I have 2% dragonfly, 2% cat DNA and am 96% human. My wing colors are a thin translucent lavender purple with bright blue tips. My powers are that I can see into the future, I can also see other people's dreams, I can see the hurt and pain that they ever had to endure by getting visions of what happened and how they were hurt. I can heal their pain by singing to them. I can also control water. I have a twin brother named Chance**

**Chance: I am currently 15 years old and am 5'8. I have blonde hair and dark blue eyes. I love to surf, to play football, basketball and am on the track team. I'm nicknamed Care Bear who makes sure his friends and family are okay. I make sure that even the sad people in class smile. I try to be friends with everyone. And I'm very overprotective of Max and especially Brittany. I like to wear light and dark clothes. I am 2% shark, 2% panther, and 2% blue jay DNA and I am 94% human. My wing colors are a rich blue with jet black tips. My powers are that I can breathe underwater, can communicate with animals in my fish/ human form. I can turn into a panther or a great white shark and can make my wings disappear anytime I want. I can see into their past and by grabbing their wrist, and by doing that I get a lot of their pain, hurt, and sometimes loneliness. I can also control the earth and air elements.**

**Matt: I am 18 years old and am 6'3. I have dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. The thing I love the most in the world is my little sister Max and would be beyond furious and sad if anything ever bad happened to her. I love to play football, soccer and basketball. Sometimes she calls me her overprotective brother because I check in on her like every 10 minutes. I mean who wouldn't be overprotective if 3 years ago you have a little sister. Anyways I have 2% raven, 2% wolf DNA and am 96% human. My wing colors are a dark chocolate brown with fiery red tips. My powers are that I can fly at supersonic speeds and can turn into a brown wolf (think of the wolves off at twilight) I can make my wings disappear whenever I want. I can control fire and make forcefields.**

**(Here's a tip all of Max's flock can make their wings disappear whenever they want to but most of the story they'll have their wings appear.)**

**Fangs flock:**

**Fang: I am 17 years old and am 5'9. I have obsidian eyes. I'm currently the flock's leader ever since Max was kicked out but that wasn't our fault because Jeb made Angel mind control us me to kick Max out. I can play really good football, basketball, and fence and can run really fast. Turns out that before Jeb helped us to escape from the School they secretly put wolf DNA in me and now I can turn into a black wolf (again think of the wolves on twilight) so now I have 2% raven, 2% black wolf DNA and 96% human. Are black with violet on the tips. My powers are that I can teleport, I can blend into my surroundings when I want to. I can fly at supersonic speed like Max. I can do hand to hand combat and I can control fire.**

**Nudge: I am 15 years old and am 5'2. I have mocha eyes and skin. I have black hair that is just below my shoulders. I also have white bangs. I have 2% eagle DNA and am 98% human. I can hack into any computer, ATM, secret files etc. I can break any manmade structure and I can also talk nonstop for hours. I also love fashion. My wings are caramel brown with silver tips.**

**Natalie: I am a new member of the flock and I am 17 years and am 5'6. I have dark brown with light brown tips and I have honey colored eyes. I have dark brown wings with light brown tips. I have 2% sparrow, 2% cheetah DNA. And I am 96% human. My powers are that I can regenerate, fly, and change into a sparrow.**

**Iggy: I am 17 also and am 5'7. I have blonde hair and cerulean eyes. I just got my sight back. I have super hearing. And I can make any kind of bombs and I am an amazing cook. I have 2% hawk and am 98% human. My wing colors are a brown with grey tips **

**Gazzy: I am 11 years old and I am 5 feet. I have baby blue eyes and my wings are a honey brown with the slightest hint of white tips. My powers are that I can mimicry anything or anyone. I can make the nastiest fart ever. I can control the air too. I am 2% brown honeyeater and 98% human**

**Angel: I am 9 years old and I am 4'10. I have baby blue eyes. My wings are pure white like an angel's. I have 2% dove, and am 98% human. My powers are that I can mind-control people and animals, I can breathe underwater, and change my appearance. **

**I hope you like my story so far. Well the next chapter will be the beginning of the story. So if you could I would like at least 2 reviews so I know people are reading it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Traitors**

**DISCLAIMER: I **

**(Flashback 3 years ago)**

**Max POV**

**Me and the flock were flying over Georgia when I noticed that the flock was getting exhausted. Hmm let's stop and rest. **

**"Hey guys we should stop for the night in that clearing." I said, but no response. I thought to myself 'What's going on with everyone.' I looked around, Angel was lost in thought, Iggy was lost in thought too, Total was giving me looks of sympathy which was odd, and when I glanced at Fang he gave me his pure look of hatred. I flinched at that because me and him are dating or are we. But what I heard was Nudge and Gazzy were crying. And then he did something that irritated the hell out of me "Okay everyone let's stop for the night in that clearing" he said "and Max me and angel have to talk to you for a moment." After he told me that and after we landed I raced to Nudge and Gazzy's side and trying to soothe them, but before I tried to hug them I felt like my head was about to explode and I fell to the ground trying to figure what was going on with all of the chaos. And suddenly I heard Iggy yelling at someone telling that person to stop, and then I heard Total bite someone who then yelled in pain after being bitten, surprisingly enough the person who was bit was Fang. My head pain was still hurting but subsiding and I could think clearly. I had trouble getting up but I finally managed. And what I saw shocked me so much my heart shattered. I saw Nudge and Gazzy hugging each other and crying, Total had his tiny mouth clamped on Fangs leg so Fang couldn't move, Iggy was trying to find out where everyone was and what was going on, and what creeped me out was that Angel was just standing there and she had that look that she didn't want to do something but it was her duty to do. So I ran to Nudge and Gazzy's side and hugged them trying to soothe them and try to figure out why they were crying. **

**"Hey look at me, what's wrong, why are you and Gazzy crying." I was trying to calm them down but I guess it was failing.**

**"We d-don't wa-want you to g-go." Was what Nudge was telling me but she couldn't calm herself down to talk. "So-Something bad is goi-going t-to happen and w-we don't want you to hurt us be-because of what will happen." Was what Gazzy said. I was tearing up by then and not just because they were crying but because of their words too. "I promise that I will never hurt you, Nudge, Total, or Iggy. If I ever do leave, I will never hate you, Nudge, Total, or Iggy. And if I do leave I promise you I will always love you, no matter what happens." Gazzy and Nudge smiled after that and gave me a big hug. But the hug didn't last long because like about 4 seconds later this happened. **

**"Ahhhh!" Nudge and Gazzy screamed and I quickly pushed them behind my back and I saw Fang kick Total off of him and into a nearby tree and I heard Total whimper which made Gazzy and Nudge cry more. I was so shocked that I turned to Angel to see her reaction and she was shocked too but quickly went back her 'duty' look. And then I felt strong hands grab my t-shirt and threw me into a nearby tree. I was so shocked and dazed that fang would do that to me. I quickly got up but my head felt like it would explode again and when I looked up still dazed and I saw Iggy yelling at Fang telling him to stop when Iggy's eyes were darker then before when I figured out that Iggy got his sight back. Then Fang did something I never thought he would he punched Iggy and Iggy flew back a few feet. Then Fang came toward me and knelt near my ear and whispered with pure rage and venom that pained me to hear "I will never love a traitor like you, you're a disgrace to me and I should kill you right now. You fooled them but not me or Angel. You're pathetic, useless, unlovable, and ugly to me and Angel. It was you fault Ari died, it's your fault Angel got kidnapped. You have no powers except that super speed. And now I have that disgraced power of yours. It's a curse to be near you. And you know what else is that the "voice" is probably one of your crazy made up idea to give you more sympathy. I never loved you and I never will" after fang said of all that stuff I had tears falling down my face and when I glanced around I saw that Nudge and Gazzy were crying and Iggy tried to get up to defend but Angel used mind-control to hold him down. When I looked back at Fang I saw those cold hard obsidian eyes stare back at me with pure venom and rage. My heart went from shattered to dust, I realized I hated Fang and Angel so much that there was no love for them at all. I punched Fang so hard that he flew up in the air and when he landed. I ran to Angel and picked her up and slammed into the tree and she fell unconscious. I went over to Fang and when he stood up I roundhouse kicked him. He clutched his chest and I grabbed him by the neck and almost squeezed the life out of him when I thought to myself 'I'm not a killer, but that will change' I looked into his eyes and I saw fear. I laughed at myself and threw him down into the ground and he started coughing. I went to check on Total, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy. They looked like they saw an evil monster but they ran to me and hugged me. I immediately hugged them back and we all started crying because they knew I had to leave. After that Fang and Angel I looked at them and gave them pure looks of rage and hatred and it was their turn to flinch. "I hope both of you die and rot and hell. As soon as both of you find out that I was never a traitor don't ever come looking for me because if you do I will kill you and Angel without mercy. I love you Nudge, Gazzy, Total, and Iggy. But I'm sorry that things turned out like this." Was what I told them before I headed off. When I flew off I flew in tears.**

**That night I made camp in one of Washington's parks. I was asleep in one of the camps when I heard a noise. I looked below my tree and I saw a little girl crying, she had bruises on her arms and face. "hey are you okay" was what I told her?" she looked startled and full of guilt until she replied "Oh it's okay my names Lily, what's yours?" I replied back to her "My names Maximum Ride" She looked so full of guilt and then she replied back to me "Max I'm really sorry for this please don't hate me" I cocked my head in confusion and when I was going to reply back something hit me in the back of the head and I felt a rag on my mouth and realized that the little girl set me up. I passed out and I woke up feeling really groggy when I realized I was back in the School. "Crap" was all I said when I realized that I was alone in the room. I looked around I saw all these needles with different colors in them. **

**Hey sorry if I said that Angel mind controls all of the members of the flock. I hope you like this chapter. I would like at least 10 reviews. And anyways thank you all of the people who reviewed it means a lot to me J**


	3. FlashBack Continues

**Chapter 3**

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. And for my future chapters I would like to announce that I would like to have a few cousins for Max but they will be mutated too. And she will have 5 of them. So if you want to be apart of the story just send me a review with your info (not your real info and it can be made up. So you can have wings if you want, hair color with or without streaks or highlights, height, age, personality likes and or dislikes, wing colors and wing streaks if you want and or have wings. Super powers, and abilities. Favorite food.) (I do not own Maximum ride or its characters. But I do own my own characters.)**

**Flash back continues**

**(Max POV)**

**I looked around and I saw all these needles with different colors in them. **

**And then I remembered what had happened last night or however long ago that night was. I realized that tears where going to start streaming down my face so I blinked them back. I remembered my battle with Fang and Angel and I couldn't believe that they thought I was a traitor because not only did Fang try to kill me without explaining how I was a traitor but Angel did those mind attacks on me. Fang was my first love (Sam really didn't count), first kiss, second in command. I trusted him and Angel was practically my little baby, and I practically raised her. I taught her how to fly, to fight, I fed her, and put clothes on her back, potty trained her and so much more. I loved both of them, hell the whole flock. But the love of my life and my little baby betrayed me. But a quite a few things didn't add up.**

**1.) How did Iggy get his sight back, I thought his blindness was permanent**

**2.) Why did Angel have that look on her face**

**3.) How come Nudge and Gazzy gave me last minute notice**

**4.) How was I a traitor**

**My thoughts were cut short when 2 whitecoats walked in the room. **

**They eached picked up my Crate and put it on this cart and rolled me out of my room. I took one last look at that room and noticed that the colored needles were gone. "Crap" I muttered. They rolled me into another room where it had a table where they would experiment on me. They strapped me down and were quite shocked that I didn't resist because by that point I didn't care. Shocker I know but my plan was that if I can trick them into letting me walk around the 'School' then I can free the other kids here.**

**"Subject 546 is ready for experimentation, doctor." Said a female whitecoat.**

**"Hold on Nurse, I have an announcement to make. Ms. Ride you have visitors who would like to watch us experiment on you." **

**"What?!" was all I could say**

**"And here they are" was what the doctor replied**

**I heard the door open and 5 kids and a dog walked in. I was in beyond shock until Fang spoke up. "I hope you die you traitor. See here's the point the reason me and Angel discovered that you're a traitor is that whenever you leave or get distracted or do whatever it is we always get attacked. And one day the whitecoats came to us when you were out getting food they told us that they could restore Iggy's sight for you, well me and Angel jumped at the chance, at first Iggy wanted to but declined when we told him that we would have to give you up. I realized that 'our love' wasn't really love it was deception and lies. Angel didn't want to go with my plan because she said that I have it all wrong but I know I'm right. And the whitecoats said that they would leave us alone if we gave them you and that the rest of the plan would go in motion after they experiment you. Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy hate me but it's a sacrifice I will make. I hope they kill you and do horrible stuff to you." **

**"Okay so experiment 546 is ready." Said the doctor**

**The nurse looked at me and whispered into my ear "I have a group of you ready to escape, one of them is your older brother Matt. And other people. After we do this you will be unstoppable and be much more powerful than ever. When the lights go out fake your death and I will roll you out and bring you to the others so you can be free."**

**I nodded to her telling myself thank god. And then my eyes shot up because I just found out that I have a brother. I looked at that nurse and I could see pain and tiredness in her eyes and I thought to myself 'Are all whitecoats bad?' obviously not her.**

**And then I felt a small pain in my arms and I saw the doctor and the nurse injecting me with the different color needles. As I looked into the window I saw Fang smiling, Iggy was in shock, Gazzy and Nudge were crying. Total looked sad, and Angel looked regretful. And then after the nurse and doctor were done injecting me, I went into fake asleep mode and realized my senses were sharper. I could see, hear, and my reflexes were stronger. I held my breath and realized it was easy to do so. I heard the nurse announce that I was dead. I heard the doctor demand why I died and the nurse told him "maybe the chemicals were too much for her to handle. I also heard the flock gasp except for Fang. When the nurse rolled me out I took a look at the flock, all of them were crying except for Fang and Angel. Fang had a face that hid his expressions and emotions. Angel quickly stopped crying and her face held an angry look and she slapped Fang in the face. I secretly laughed at him.**

**The nurse led me to a storage room that led out to the outside world. I saw a kid my age that had dark brown hair with almond eyes and the nurse started to point out the kids and their names. "The one you're staring at is Tyler and he's 15, the 2 blonde kids are Brittany and Chance they are 13, the last kid is your older brother Matt he is 16. You have to go to your mother's house and she will direct you to where you have to go. And I should properly introduce myself to you, I am really your aunt Terry. I have been secretly releasing the kids here and they are in hiding on a special island that the whitecoats will never find any of the experiments that I rescued." **

**"Can I ask you a question" I reply**

**"Ya you can" says my aunt Terry**

**"Am I pathetic, useless, ugly, and unlovable to you? Is my super speed power a curse?"**

**"No you aren't any of those things. And that power of yours is no curse. And anyways you'll have many more powers. You'll be unstoppable, much more powerful than ever. You'll be stronger, faster, you'll have lightning fast reflexes and so much more. In a week you'll have many powers, in a month you'll have almost all of you powers. And in a year you will have all of your powers. And you are beautiful, and it wasn't your fault Ari died or that Angel got captured. Ari was protecting you and it was practically Jeb's fault because he didn't take Ari with you. But it was fate and you can't control that. But come on we have to get out of here." **

**"Hi, I'm Brittany and this is my protective brother Chance."**

**"Hi nice to meet both of you as you know I'm Max"**

**I was about to introduced myself to Tyler when I was tackled and was given a giant hug from my older brother Matt. "I am so so so sorry that I couldn't protect you from what the whitecoats did to you and what that bastard Fang and Angel attacked and almost killed you. Next time I see him I will beat the hell out of him and I will kill him and then I'll resurrect him and do it again." Was what Matt said in like a minute.**

**"Thanks Matt and I c-cant brea-breathe you-you're squishing me."**

**"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" he replies letting me go**

**I walk to Tyler whose just sitting on the ground as far away from everyone. "Hey I'm Max, are you okay" I tell him**

**"I know who you are, because you're Aunt has told us so much about you. How you are going to save the world and how you're gona get all these amazing powers. And I'm sorry for sounding like a jerk to you right now." He replies.**

**"It's alright, and I'm sorry that whatever you went through in the past but soon we'll leave and go to my mom's and she'll help us start a fresh life where the whitecoats will never get us because I'll protect us." I reply back to him.**

**And Tyler replies back "I am also sorry about how that guy treated you a few night ago. And to tell you the truth you aren't any of those things to me and the rest of the gang or new flock or whatever you want to call this new group. I think it's pretty cool to have all of your soon to be powers and abilities."**

**I was shocked that this guy told me this and I was confused because how did he know. But my thoughts were cut short because he was explaining how he knew.**

**"And the reason that we know is because your aunt sent us to retrieve you so she could inject you herself so that we could break out easier. And when we saw what you were doing we thought to ourselves 'now that is a caring member' and then when you were being mind attacked me and your brother wanted to help but Chance and Brittany held us back because she didn't want us hurt by Fang. You aren't a curse or anything like that. And when he told you all that crap me and you brother wanted to beat the hell out of him well I wanted to just kill him because you don't deserve all that crap being told to you. And it wasn't your fault that your half-brother died protecting you. After he said that to you I saw something flash in your eyes that was anger, hurt, betrayal, after he said that it was your fault that Ari died and after he said that he didn't love you anymore and how he could not love a traitor like you looked like you were going to kill him and so hurt by what he said." Was what he finished replying when we all heard the door being banged on. **

**We all looked up and I saw my aunt give me a nod telling us we had to go.**

**"But what about you?" I asked my aunt terry.**

**She replies back to me "I have my own set but we don't have much time" she expanded her wings that were a red brown.**

**By the time we were flying up in the air I felt a sharp pain in my wings. I quickly turned around and I saw Fang behind me and soon he gave me a high kick that hit me in my chest. I went flying back into a tree. I the felt a sharp pain in my wings and saw Fang attempt to tear my wings out.**

**"Keep you fucking hands off of my sister" was what my brother Matt yelled out to Fang. I saw Matt speed to Fang and kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the face numerous times. Brittany raced to me, flipped me and examined my wings. She gasped "oh my gosh your bleeding" She then ran to my Aunt who ran over to me and quickly told Brittany "We have to hurry over to her mom's to get her patched up because if we don't she may die from blood loss." I then passed out but not before feeling strong arms pick me up.**

**Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? I hope you guys like it. Probably by Sunday I will update the next chapter. It will be the final flashback chapter. In the future I want to make this exact story a walking dead crossover. What do you guys think.**


	4. flashback ends

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry I didn't get to update on Friday because I went to a sleepover, but anyways I'm back now. I hope you enjoy this one because it's the last flashback chapter. And I would like to have 4 of my readers actually come into this story as Max's cousins. And all I need is a review with your info (not your real info and it can be made up. So you can have wings if you want, hair color with or without streaks or highlights, height, age, personality likes and or dislikes, wing colors and wing streaks if you want and or have wings. Super powers, and abilities. Favorite food.) (I do not own Maximum ride or its characters. But I do own my own characters except for the reader's character.) **

**The finale flashback**

**(Max POV)**

**All I remembered before I passed out was a strong set of arms pick me up and take off into the air**

**_Time skip ahead 12 hours_**

**I had just woke up and when I stood up too quickly and I fell down. Pain quickly shot from my waist down "Ahhhh" I screamed. The pain felt like when I was little and in the School and they had me do the mazes where if I took too long they would shock me. I crawled to the restroom in excruciating pain and quickly pulled myself up off the floor. When I was able to stand I felt my stomach and then my waist and even if I slightly touched it or moved my stomach and waist would hurt like hell. Not to mention my thighs and legs they felt as if a whole bunch of the flyboys just picked up bats and hammers and just kept on hitting me over and over. And that they kicked and punched me in my stomach. I tried to pull my shirt to see if I had any bruises or anything on me, but I quickly lost my balance and fell onto the hard floor. "Ahhhh" I felt like I was being beaten with hammers and bats and just kept on hitting me over and over. **

**"Please make it stop, stop hitting me, just leave me alone" I was yelling and sobbing and my body felt like hell. **

**I soon heard a lot of footsteps running to my room I was still yelling and crying and I swore that I saw flyboys running toward me carrying knives, bats, sledgehammers, hammers, and I could hear them yelling "Max, Max, Max, Max it's okay we won't hurt you." **

**I quickly backed up to a wall yelling at them "please don't hurt me because you've done enough, what did I ever do to deserve this torture?!"**

**And the next thing that I saw completely shocked me.**

**"Don't you dare touch my sister you assholes" shouted Ari **

**Then one of the flyboys took a step forward and I immediately tried to back up farther than I already could. The flyboys gave a signal and the flyboys raised their weapons and immediately came toward me but Ari intervened and got in their way and they turned his way and started hitting and stabbing him with their knives, sledge hammers, hammers, and their bats. I immediately started screaming and sobbing more than I did when I fell in the bathroom. "Ari, nooo, Ari please get up, please don't leave me to get hurt by them. I have no one else besides mom and Ella!" **

**"Fang was right it's really my fault you died." I quietly whispered to myself.**

**I then heard other people saying my name. I realized that what I saw was a hallucination. I then started to cry more because I was going to go crazy. And then I felt like I couldn't breathe and then I felt my body shaking uncontrollably. I heard someone say "She's going into shock, we need to get her mom here right now." The voices kept on fading and even though I couldn't hear a thing but I kept on seeing the whitecoats over me and I knew I was hallucinating but they kept on holding a clipboard and were writing things on it. And then it looked like they were talking but no sound. I was starting to wonder why I was hallucinating of whitecoats at a time like this. I mean why would I be thinking of that if I'm in shock. **

**"Max if you can hear me then can you do something so I know that you've heard me" was what Tyler just said. Wait did I just hear someone. And then all of a sudden Tyler starts to lean in and I'm getting confused because didn't we just meet. I mean I know we started off at a great start but my heart recently got broken by someone that I knew since I was little. And I trusted Fang completely till he shattered my heart to dust and is trying to kill me now. I mean what the hell is up with that? Like seriously and anyways as soon as Tyler kisses me on my lips I start screaming. And not like oh my god he kissed me. I mean like I'm out of my shock and all the pain that I guess I couldn't feel was resurfacing but this was different and I felt like I was being beaten to hell and to top that off for you I felt like I was on fire when I really wasn't.**

**I collapsed but not before Tyler caught me which only made me scream louder. A minute later my Aunt Terry, my mom, Ella, Brittany, Chance, and Matt.**

**"Tyler, what the hell did you do to her!?" from Matt**

**"Matt, calm down. Tyler what happened" from my mom **

**"Well she was in shock and I kissed her and I guessed she snapped out of her shock and then she started screaming only this isn't an 'oh my god I was kissed' it was an 'I'm in pain scream." From Tyler**

**"You did WHAT" from everyone except Chance, Brittany, my Aunt Terry.**

**I was sobbing and screaming at some points. Which got everyone's attention.**

**"Put her down right now!" that was an order from my aunt Terry and Brittany.**

**"What's wrong?" from everyone except Brittany and my Aunt Terry.**

**"Terry get scissors and cut her shirt off. Ella you need to get a bed ready for her. Ms. M get a first aid and 2 tuba ware bowls 1 with hot water and the 2****nd**** one with cold water. Matt get a tank top and some sleeping shorts out of my bag. Tyler I need you to grab a lot of kitchen towels." And that was all ordered from Brittany who knew when to be in her serious mode. **

**A minute later everyone had gotten what Brittany had ordered them to get for her.**

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

**Brittany had gotten the scissors from Terry and had shredded Max's t-shirt and Tank top to shreds. And all Max had on was her Bra. Everyone gasp at what they had saw and it wasn't that Max had only a bra on but her whole stomach had multiple bruises and scratches and some scars. Max's mom had run to her office to get some supplies for max and a special X-Ray light where you could see the bones of a person anywhere. She quickly drove back to her house where her daughter was changing quickly because no one knew but Max had gone into a coma but was saying things as if she was asleep. When Ms. M came home and saw her daughter's bruises, scars, burns and scratches that never healed. She blamed this on her daughter's old flock. If it wasn't for her daughters ex then none of this would have happened but that would have meant that she would have never met her long lost son, but now she had to suffer seeing her daughter hurt by love, betrayal, and then her daughter would never be ready to save the world and would probably die saving the world. It was important that Max had to survive so the world could continue. But what if Max dies because of what she went through at the School for the past 8 months.**

**Then she saw Brittany put the rags on Max's body. Brittany quickly put the clothes near Max for later.**

**Ms. M went over to where her daughter was resting and grabbed her X-Ray Light and passed it over her daughter. What she saw completely shocked her. Her daughter had a lot of broken bones. And was bleeding internally. The X-Ray was reading ****_COMA. _****She threw the X-Ray light across the room and gently picked up her daughters hand and sobbed because her daughter was in a coma, her daughter was hurt both by love and by the evil people that hurt her baby. She sobbed because she finally found her baby boy but sobbed because he had to watch his little sister suffer from a broken love and how they tortured his baby sister from the start. She sobbed because she failed her 2 kids and now 1 was probably dying. She sobbed because Max's ex was trying to kill Max. She sobbed because her life was crumbling and she couldn't repair it no more. Then she felt 2 pair of arms touch her shoulders and when she looked up she saw her 2 kids there. She quickly pulled them in for hug then they both started crying because their sister was dying before their eyes. After about 20 minutes Matt asked her if he could go tell everyone that Max won't make it. She nodded only to sob louder. Before Matt left he punched a hole in a wall. 5 minutes later she heard everyone cry and someone punched a hole in the wall. **

**_Time Skip the next day. _**

**At Breakfast the next day Terry announced that a cousin was going to come over to meet everyone because she was just like them.**

**When everyone went to check to see if Max would wake up they were shocked to see that no one was in the bed. Then they heard the bathroom door open and in walked Max.**

**Everyone went over to hug her and they were surprised to see that she changed overnight. There wasn't any scars or burns on her or anything. She got a bikini body. She developed a whole lot of powers and when her next birthday came she would get the whole set. **

** She was wearing a black candies lace ruffled tie-front tank with a blank tank under it, hydraulic distressed skinny jeans, and a pair of black candies crochet espadrilles. **

**(Max POV)**

**It felt so good to be non-bruised and all ugly and stuff. I could not wait to meet my cousin. She's going to be like me, well not like me but she'll have wings.**

**Ding-Dong**

**The doorbell rang. "I'll get it since all of you can't stop looking at me, oh and the reason I'm all dressed up is because we are going to the karaoke place tonight. All I have to do is put my make-up and hoop earrings in, and Aunt Terry I need you to answer a few questions of mine."**

**I opened the door and the girl looked had mid-back midnight black hair with silver and blue streaks. She had a pair of black sunglasses on and I asked her "um who are you"**

**She took of her sunglasses and her eyes were electric blue. **

**I then heard my mom come down the stairs and she gasped.**

**"Luna is that you?" asked my mom**

**"Sure is Auntie M." said Luna**

**And then she turned to me and said "we have so much to talk about and we are cousins and I do have wings. Do you want me to show you my wings?" **

**"Really?" I asked**

**"No I'm going to do a backflip, of course I'm going to show you my wings." she says sarcastically**

**She takes off her aquamarine hoodie and all she had was a light blue tank top. Then all of a sudden she spreads her wings open and they were midnight black darker then Fangs (god I hated saying his name I should of killed him back then) but with silver splotches. **

**"So tell me about yourself Luna" I say trying to start a conversation**

**"I can control the darkness, freeze time and can make stars. My abilities are that I know any type of tyikando, I can spurt facts a lot, and am a huge comic book geek, and I can play any type of music on the piano. I wear shirts that advertise comic books, my favorite activities are that I like to read comic books, play the piano, cooking. My favorite food is beef stroganoff. I'm talkative, stubborn, funny and sarcastic. And my favorite color is aquamarine. And I'm going to go get ready for karaoke night. **

**_Time Skip 9:00 pm_**

**So after I had put my makeup on and earrings on, me, Tyler, Brittany, Chance, and Matt we all waited on Luna.**

**5 minutes later Luna comes down the stairs wearing a walking dead t-shirt, dark ripped flare jeans, and red joker converse.**

**"See Ya later mom we'll be back probably in the morning." I shouted to my mom upstairs.**

**(3****rd**** person POV) Max is gona be in for a huge surprise at the karaoke club**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Review please. Do you guys think that Fang is really evil? And its been a year since Fang last attacked Max when they were escaping when Max first met her Aunt Terry. And the next chapter will probably be full of excitement and some answers will be answered. I was wondering if any of you wanted me to bring the covenant group into this story(caleb, reid, pogue perry, and tyler/baby boy). Should there be a love triangle in this story? Maybe if I do bring the covenant in this story I should have Tyler (from my story not the covenants tyler and caleb compete for Max's love.**


	5. Present, battle, new cuz, and the news

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating so soon but now I'll just start writing so you can read the story already. And I have 3 open spots for readers to become apart of my story. So again if you want to be apart of the story just send me a review with your info (not your real info and it can be made up. So you can have wings if you want, hair color with or without streaks or highlights, height, age, personality likes and or dislikes, wing colors and wing streaks if you want and or have wings. Super powers, and abilities. Favorite food.) (I do not own Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel. But I do Natalie, Brittany, Chance, Tyler, and Matt. And I do not own my reader's characters who are Luna or Snow who will be a new character. So I'll just shut-up already and let you guys read my awesome new chapter.**

**(Max POV) a year later. (and just saying that it has been 2 years from when Fang and Angel kicked Max out. And a year later from where I left off.)**

**'Gasp'**

**I just woke-up from my nightmare again. And this nightmare was weird because it would usually end after Fang had said those awful things. Or after the kiss Tyler had given me. **

**The truth is that when we left to go karaoking we wanted a fun night but it turned into something that was awful. **

**We were all enjoying some pool and even I went to sing because we were having a blast. And then my old flock came and Angel had sent me a telepathic message that said for us to go out in the back so we could all talk. And so when we all went out, all I remembered was that I blacked out. When I woke up I was at my mom's house and I felt so weak that I could barely stand. And when I tried to ask what had happened all they would tell me was that when Fang tried to talk to me that I was so pissed that when I thought that he was going to attack Luna I threw a fireball at him and my eyes had gone from a chocolate brown to a fiery red. They said that Fang had missed my attack. They then said that I ran to him and gave him a high kick to his face and then low kick to right leg. They said that when Angel tried to step forward but then my eyes turned into a grey when I used my air element to throw her into an alley wall. So when Gazzy tried to help Angel and threw a bomb at me I had put a force field around me and my flock that the bomb deflected and went straight at my old flock. I then told my old flock "What the hell Gazzy! I didn't want to hurt you because you didn't hurt me when your bitch of a sister and my ex kicked me out and now you're siding with them. Who else is siding with Fang, Angel, and Gazzy?! I want an answer! I had then used my mind control and air element to make them tell me the truth. They all said yes even the new girl that I noticed. "So all of you are traitors except for your newbie. So Fang is this your new girl-friend that you let join your flock?" I then walked over to her and used my air element to pick her up and press her against the wall. Meanwhile my new flock were watching the others to see if they were going to attack me. **

**(Matts POV)**

**I saw Fang get up and Matt saw this chance to get a little revenge for what this asshole did to his sister. Matt then turned into a brown wolf and ran up to him and growled in front of Fang so that Fang wouldn't attack Max. Fang then shouted at Max "Max we're sorry, me and Angel are sorry that's why we've been trying to find you since last time." I heard Max say to the new girl "So lemme get this straight you joined my ex's flock because they took you in because you were running from the School because you escaped. And you are just friends with him. Look I'm not a jealous ex but my ex has turned me into the School under false accusations, and when I tried to escape he tried to kill me again. He said horrible things to me and shattered my heart to dust. If you want to know what he said then you can ask him but right now I told him that if he ever tried to come after me that I would kill him and Angel. Now I'ma let you off easy because you've done nothing wrong to me. But if any of you assholes come back except for Natalie and Total then I will kill you." And then she let Natalie go and quickly turned around and said "let me handle this Matt. And as for you I hate you so damn much that I'm going to kill you. But if you ever come back then I don't care if you have the damn president with you I will kill you and the flock except for Natalie. You don't even know what all my powers are yet but you soon will." And when all of my flock were watching the new traitors we didn't see that Natalie jumped on Max and stabbed her with a broken beer bottle. Max had screamed and grabbed the beer bottle out of her side threw the beer bottle aside. She then put her hand over the side where she was stabbed and she started to heal herself. Everyone gasped and then Max said to Natalie "you bitch I gave you a Max wont kill you when she sees you next time card but then you go ahead and stab me. O when I see you next time I will kill you and everyone except for Total. Hey Total do you want to come home with me to see Akila because if you don't and ya'll try to come visit my mom she's gonna yell at ya'll so much and then she's going to call me and my new family and I'm going to kill ya." As we waited for Total to Answer Max used her Air element and threw everyone to the ally wall and they started to clutch their necks as if someone was choking them. Total a small black Scottie dog said yes. And so when Max let them go she collapsed on the ground. Tyler then picked her up and we all flew back to Dr. M's house.**

**(Max's POV)**

**"Why the hell didn't you tell me that, because all you said was that Total was dropped off and that he wanted to come visit Akila?" I yelled at them and was mad but I cooled off because my mom had come home.**

**When I went downstairs they told me that they didn't want to tell me because they thought that they should wait until later but then 'later' became a year later. And that someone was here to see her. **

**They led me into the dining room where a platinum blonde with pixie hair with a gray hat on her head. She then turned toward me and shouted "cousin, it's so great to meet you. So I sat on the opposite of the table to talk to her. **

**She then said "I'm Whitney Snowdrop but I go by Snow. I am 17 years old and am 5'5. I am 95% human, 2%avian and 3% snow leopard. I have cat ears but I cover it with my hat and a tail but I hide it to. My wings are white but they get darker to the tips. I am shy but I get hyped up on sugar. I get very bold to protect my family. I love to wear white vest over white t-shirts and I love to wear grey ripped jeans. I also wear white fingerless gloves. I have enhanced hearing, fast reactions, I am really strong, and I don't gain weight like regular people do so I'm always skinny and I have a bikini body. My powers are that I am extremely agile, snow and freezing powers and I can levitate things but only a little bit. I hate the School, hot weather, being in enclosed places, flyboys and attention. I love cold weather, slushies, sour candy, cats, I love when people pet my head and a challenge. I love wearing white boots.**

**Wow she's pretty cool. **

**(Snow's POV)**

**I hope she lets me join her new flock because I basically have no other group to join. I also feel bad for her because of what happened with her old flock. Ya word travels fast.**

**Then she cracked a smile and says "you're in cuz"**

**Then her mom comes in which would be my aunt. And ya Terry is my mom because when I was born they took me away from my mom and so I also have a trusting issue especially with guys. **

**(Ms. M's POV)**

**I have such exciting news for Max and her new flock. And I heard Max welcome Snow in which was such a very nice thing to do because Max has big trusting issues and I don't blame her but she is dating Tyler which he is a good boy and he treats her right. Because right after the Karaoke incident him and her were hitting it off and he took her out on a date to a shooting range and they just started to date. **

**So after I made a gigantic pot for the Max and the new flock I said "okay so I have big exciting news. Me, Ella, Max, Matt, and Snow have a family friend who is Caleb Danvers. He lives in Ipswich, Massachusetts with 3 other friends who will be arriving here and living here with us. And School is going to start in 3 weeks so they will be joining us to. And Aunt Terry will be here in a few minutes.**

**Max POV**

**Wow I have a family friend and 3 of his friends coming to visit I just hope he isn't an asshole and won't find out about my secrets. 20 minutes had passed when Aunt Terry arrived. **

**After Aunt Terry had arrived I went up to her and said "we need to talk"**

**She nodded and followed and so did everyone else.**

**"How did the School finally get defeated and now the School doesn't run no more? Who killed them all? How come Fang tried to kill me a year ago? Why do I black out before a huge fight happened? And when I was in so much pain the day after we escaped how come I didn't feel that right when you were bringing me to that testing room?**

**"Okay, okay I'll tell you. You were angry and pissed and wanted revenge at the School one night so you left everyone followed you and they saw you use your powers and you killed every whitecoat. The week before he kicked you out Jeb had Fang meet him somewhere to talk so fang left alone and when he got there he was injected with this black stuff where instead of blacking out an evil side of Fang came out and the good Fang had no control of his actions. The good Fang you knew was basically kinda tied up to a chair while the evil Fang was in control. And when you destroyed the School the evil Fang vanished and the good Fang was back in control and the good Fang knew what happened and is probably wishing that he was dead because of that guilt. And right when you came to the School I injected you with a white liquid that made you basically black out and not know what you went through because it would've been too ,much pain for you. So every night I would nurse you so you could escape. And I then injected a gray so you couldn't feel the pain.**

**I was in shock but I mulled it over and glad that my answers were answered. But did that mean that Fang was guilty.**

**"Aunt Terry?" I asked**

**"Yes?" she replied**

**"About the evil Fang. Does that mean that what he said was what he truly thought about me but never thought to say it?"**

**She frowned thinking about whether or not to tell me and then slowly she nodded.**

**I ran to my room and started to cry as soon as I layed in my bed. Then Brittany came into my bed crying. I quickly wiped my tears and asked her "What's wrong?"**

**She quickly replied in between sobs. "El- Ella died i-in a- a car acci-accident." And as soon as she told me she cried louder. And then I ran to my balcony and jumped into the air. And then I screamed and cried over the death of my sister.**

**So tell me how you liked my chapter. I know ya may think that I hate Ella but I really don't. So Caleb and his friends will come in the next chapter. Review please so I know how you guys liked my chapter. Please don't hate me that Ella died. **


	6. what will happen at the funeral?

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a few days and I know that some of you are dying to read another chapter. I know that a lot of you guys are shocked that Ella passed away in chapter 5, how Caleb Tyler Reid and Pogue are going to come into chapter 6. And over a 1000 people have read my story but only 24 people have reviewed. Your reviews help me and I accept good and bad so please review. I hope I don't confuse anyone when I type my story. I do have some news though. The good news is that I'll try to update twice a week and the bad news is that I won't do it on School days but I will update on Saturday and Sunday. So now I'll just start my story. And I don't own Max, Fang, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Iggy, Ms.M, Total, the Flyboys or Angel because only James Patterson owns them. Luna and Snow are own by their owners. I only own Natalie, Tyler, Matt, Brittany, Chance and Terry. I do not own any of the covenant characters. I hope that you enjoy my story.**

**Max POV**

**My sister, my sweet little fashion sister was dead. How could this have happened? She was so sweet and full of life, so how could she have died. After everything that had happened with my old flock she was so understanding and she called off her relationship with Iggy because of what had happened at the Karaoke club. And then when me and Tyler started dating and going out, she would try to dress me up and put tons of make-up on me, but I would refuse and only put eye-liner, mascara, lip-gloss, concealer, and blush. But what I've learned from Ella was that I didn't have to put tons of make-up and dress like a slut to be a girl. **

**I was still crying when I felt my brother's arms wrap around me and telling me that it would be okay.**

**As soon as he said that rage flowed through me and before I knew it I was yelling **

**"Okay?! How will it be okay?! Ella just died and we don't even know how or why!" My eyes turned white when it started to rain, thunder, and lightning. It started to pour harder as I was getting angrier. I continued yelling at my brother "She was our baby sister for god's sake and you're going to tell me that it was okay for her to die. When me and you were born mom lost us and didn't get us back for a long time and Ella died because we came back. Does her death mean anything to you?" As soon I yelled that at him lightning hit a tree which made it crack in half. **

**Matt looked at the tree before he said "Of course I do its just that we didn't have a thing to do with her death and we shouldn't blame ourselves and when you flew off the doctor called and said that he had to talk to us about Ella's cause of death." And after Matt had said that he flew off back to the house. **

**My anger had subsided and the rain, thunder, and lightning had subsided into a drizzle.**

**I flew off to the house. When I landed I used my fire element to cool myself off. I went downstairs where everyone was still in tears and I saw 6 holes in the walls. **

**As soon as everyone saw me my mom stood up and said "everyone get in the car, we're going to the hospital"**

**TIME SKIP….**

**When we got to the hospital the doctor came toward us and directed us to a room where Ella's body was being stored.**

**"I am very sorry for your loss. All we know is that she was beaten up pretty badly, and was hallucinating about spiders. She said that the spiders were all over her. By the time that her hallucination was over she passed away a few minutes after it ended."**

**I thought that over and I turned toward my mom and said "Mom, was Ella seeing anyone after Iggy?"**

**My mom looked at me before nodding**

**"Who was it?" I asked**

**"She said it was a guy named Chase Collins" replied my mom**

**I turned toward the doctor and asked "did she say anything about who she was with or where she was coming from?" **

**The doctor looked at me and said "Yeah she said that she was with her ex when he and a friend attacked her and when she ran away from them she said that her current boyfriend took her to a barn and told her that her death was a message to you and the people that would visit you soon. She said that he also told her that he would come for you to."**

**After he told me that I ran to Ella's side and cried. I tried to hug her but something held me back. I saw something under her and it was a note. It said-**

**_Well if you're reading this note then you've found it. You see I used your sister to get to you and found that if she wasn't an obstacle then she would live but sadly she was and she had to be eliminated. When I led her to the barn I told her that she would give you up to me or else she would die. Now when I tell people that they usually give me what I want and I would erase their mind so they would never remember what they did. But your sister refused and she paid the ultimate price. I can't wait to meet you Max, and when I do I will own you and no one else can have you or else they will pay the price that your sister did. Remember Max you are mine and mine only and no one can have you. _**

**_From your future husband Chase Collins_**

**After I read that letter I was filled with disgust and then anger over what he did to my sister. **

**"the funeral will be in 6 days" said my mom**

**I quickly turned to my mom and told her "how could you not meet the guy Ella was dating or at least talk to her about him and look at what he did to her!" **

**I was disgusted that my mom didn't even meet him but I continued on "how long was she dating the guy before she started staying nights with him? When she went out today did you bother asking her where she was going or telling her curfew because when she goes out to party you don't even tell her to be home you just let her get drunk and do whatever the hell she wants but when I go out with Brittany you tell me that I have to be home by 9 pm. Why is that." I was angry and mad and regretful when I said some words but they needed to come out.**

**My mom looked shocked and hurt but never replied to me.**

**So I said "fine be that way but you're basically pushing me away and I'm your only daughter now. Oh and if Caleb and his friends come by then you can tell them that I will be joining them shortly after you call me from the club." And with that I left all of them in that hospital room and went to a club to dance all my sorrows away.**

**Caleb's POV**

**I was with the guys and Kate at Nicky's and I was in a horrible mood. It was a few months after Sarah's death and I hated Chase so much. I had failed her by not being able to save her. When Sarah had died Chase stood there and said "Caleb, Caleb, Caleb you are such a liar I mean you promised her that you would protect her by anything and yet you couldn't protect her from me. See you soon."**

**I had wept at Sarah's funeral as did everyone else. **

**Then I had gotten a phone-call from a family friend. Ms.M **

**She had called a few days ago for me, Pogue, Reid, Tyler and Kate to come over and attend school over in Arizona with her family. We had all agreed because this place had so many awful and great memories at the same time. I picked up the phone and said "Hello?"**

**She told me that Ella had died and that she had a son that was a couple of years older than us and his name is Matt and that her other daughter was the same age as us. She said that the funeral would be in 6 days. The guys and Kate wanted to know what had happened. I had told them that Ella had died and her funeral would be in 6 days. Kate had cried and the guys were sad and angry.**

**TIME SKIP 6 days later**

**Caleb's POV**

**Last night we had just gotten in and Ms.M directed us to our rooms. It was 10 pm when we were all settled in when I had heard a young girl cry. I left my room and went outside and looked up. I saw a girl on the roof crying. And she had wings. I never thought that someone could have wings and when I blinked the wings were gone and just a normal girl was on the roof. She looked at me and she jumped onto the balcony and went inside to a room and shut the door.**

**I hope you guys like my chapter. So now you kinda know how Ella died. And Sarah dies. I don't hate Sarah it's just part of my plan of the story. But I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's not long, but hopefully I can update tomorrow. So here's a recap: Max and Matt have an argument. Max and her new flock and mom find out what happened but Max only found the note and hasn't shown anyone the note. Max and her mom get into a fight/argument. Caleb, the guys and Kate find out about Ella and Sarah dies. Caleb, the guys, and Kate get into Arizona and are at Ms.M's house the night before the funeral. Caleb hears a girl cry on the roof and thinks that the girl had wings but thought that he was imagining it, or was he. And then the girl seemed normal. I hope you liked it again. **


	7. the funeral and a Surprise

**Hey guys so I got some reviews yesterday and a couple of my readers said that chapter 6 was intense. Well I'm glad that my readers (the people that review and my non-reviewers) like my fanfic. Anyways if you have any questions then you can PM me and if you like or dislike then review. Anyways I don't own any character except for my OC's so now I'll just carry on with the story.**

**Max's POV**

**Today is the day of the funeral. And I had on a 2 strap black dress that went just above my knees and black flats. My hair was curled and I had mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss on. All of the girls (Brittany, Kate, my mom,) had a black blouse and skirt on and they had flats on too) the guys (Chance, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler S.) had Black shirts on with black pants and black shoes.) We all went in separate cars. Me, Luna, Snow and Brittany went into my black 2013 Camaro. My mom called a cab. And Pogue and Kate went on Pogue's motorcycle. And Reid, Caleb, Tyler, Chance, Tyler S, and Matt went in Tyler's hummer.**

** It took 45 minutes to get there and then we stood inside where Ella's coffin was. All around her coffin roses, stock, statice, lilacs, and sunflowers. And all of her friends were there crying and weeping. I went to all of them and gave them a hug and told them how I loved how they were always there for her in her time in need and when I wasn't there for her. All of her friends said how they were sorry for my loss and that they would miss her and that they will visit every week or month and bring the flower Statice because statice is remembrance. I told them thank-you. I was glad that my mom didn't try to talk to me because I was still very angry at her. After the funeral I'm gona talk with Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, Reid and Kate so I can get to know them better. And school is going to start in a few weeks. **

**Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around to the person I was shocked out of my mind.**

**CLIFFHANGER… **

**Please don't hate me my computer is about to die and I'm trying to find the charger. I guess this isn't really a chapter it was to just fill you guys in a little bit. The next chapter will be long so that I can make it up because this chapter is soo short. And I'm gona try to not have any more short chapters just long ones. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy. **


	8. a surprise

**Hey guys how has everyone been doing lately? I just started high school and it was so fun and awesome but I keep looking at my schedule so I won't walk into a wrong class because that would be embarrassing. Anyways I know I said that I could only update on the weekend but my mom let me write another chapter for you guys. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and I will try to make it long. And I don't own anything or anyone except my OOC's and plot. I do not own snow or luna**

**Fangs POV**

**We have been flying and looking for Max for so long that we've lost count since the Karaoke incident. Total left us, Ella broke up with Iggy, and Angel has been really quiet since the accident. Nudge has been flirting with me a lot since Max was gone and every time I would tell her I wasn't interested she would pout and it would always be weird when me and her are alone in the same room or she would come to my room because she had a 'nightmare'. Natalie has been trying to cheer up the flock and has been on high alert since the accident. Gazzy is really quiet too and refuses to make bombs or farts and he always keeps to himself. Iggy hasn't been himself since Ella broke up with him. He refuses to talk and won't make any bombs either. I stepped up and became leader because since I was second in command I then became leader. I hated what I said to Max because it was all Jeb's fault. **

**_Flashback (a week before Fang became evil Fang)_**

**_I remember that the flock was flying over Ohio and we decided to make camp. I was staring at Max because tomorrow I was going to propose to her because I loved her and she made me the happiest avian hybrid guy in history. Some times when Max would talk about the 'Voice' I would think that it was really weird and then right after she heard from the 'Voice' lots of erasers or flyboys would attack us_****. ****_But that didn't give me a right to think that she was a traitor. So when I was on watch one night Jeb came for a visit and said that he wanted to talk with me for a moment. I hesitated but then I saw a flyboy go beside Max and bring out a pocket knife and point it to Max. my eyes went really wide. _**

**_"She won't die unless you cooperate and if you don't then she will die, and you go first." Said Jeb. _**

**_So I cooperated because there wasn't anything for me to do to get out of this without Max dying. So when I walked past I felt a sharp pang in my neck and I collapsed. I saw Jeb walk over to me and kneeled down._**

**_The last thing I heard him say was "you see Fang, this is just phase 1 in my plan. I can't wait for you to turn on Max. And now after you 'wake up' from this little nap, time will pass and she will hate you and love another. Have a nice nightmare." Jeb smiled so evilly that I cringed. The last thing I saw before I darkness clouded my eyes was Max sleeping so soundly and peacefully. I just hoped that she wouldn't changed. I remembered that horrible fight between me and Max a week later. But it wasn't my fault because it was an evil side of me and I couldn't control my own body it was like I was put in a room with cameras showing me what evil Fang was doing. And every time he would touch her I would get so mad because he had no right only I did. And when they fought that battle I tried so hard to get back in control but I was never strong enough. When she almost killed evil fang and me, I was scared but grateful that she didn't. I hated all of those words that came out of my mouth. I hated what I told her when she was about to be tested on at the School. When she 'died' after testing me and the flock thought she really died and I almost mentally broke-down crying because I never meant to hurt her but I regained my old self after Max and her new family beat the crap out of me when evil Fang tried to bring her back after they escaped after her testing. After I became my old self me and the flock started searching for her. Then Natalie showed up and we became fast friends and she helped us look for her until we saw her at the Karaoke club and then when we all went out back. And that was when all hell broke loose._**

**_Flashback ends_**

**I remembered that memory but I snapped back to reality when I heard a small cry. It came from Angel. When I snapped my head around to face her. When I turned to face her she was clutching her head and stopped flying for a moment and at that moment she stopped she let out 1 last cry before she fell.**

**"Nooo!" I screamed and when I catched her she said "we need to go to a T.V. and need to watch the news before we're too late." **

**I wanted to ask why but she said "NO we have no time!"**

**So I said "we need to follow Angel's order."**

**"Why should we follow her, I mean remember Max when she did that exact thing and look what had happen." Demanded Nudge.**

**"Because we need to and you're obviously not the leader Fang is, so just shut up that annoying mouth because right now you're just mad because Fang isn't giving you attention and he the attention that you want will never be what you get from Fang because he doesn't think of you for his future girlfriend so stop acting, talking and dressing like a slut and stop being a bitch!" Angel fired back those words with pure hatred and disgust.**

**"Enough!" I roared so the whole flock was quiet. So I continued "we need to do as Angel said.**

**So we all flew down to the nearest T.V. place and changed the channel to the news.**

**_We report that 16 year old Ella Martinez died a week ago from being beaten to the death. We have recently discovered that she was cut in multiple places. Bruises covered almost her whole body. She hallucinated about spiders before she passed. She had 4 broken ribs, internal bleeding, head trauma, multiple burn marks. She died on June 28, 2013 at 11:30 PM. Her funeral will be held today in Heaven's Gate at 3:30 to 11 pm. Family and friends are welcome for this ceremony. _**

**Shock, disgust, rage, sadness went through my entire body. I looked at the others. Iggy had the same reaction and then broke-down crying, Angel just fell to her knees and started crying, Gazzy just stood there and shock just filled his face and then complete sadness, Natalie went to comfort everybody and she started to cry, and Nudge just stood there with a faint smile on her face and just looked at her nails.**

**I immediately stood up and said "We're going to pay our respects to Ella." So I flew off and gave the flock no choice but to follow."**

**Nudge POV**

**Why are we gona even pay respects to Ella. I mean she's dead and I mean I'm so glad she's gone because she was like flirting with Fang when she came to visit us. That got me so pissed off so I took care of the problem and now she's gone. I mean I took care of Max because Fang wanted to marry her and I wanted only me and him to be together. I mean Max and Ella are out of the picture so shouldn't Fang love me instead of them.**

**Iggy POV**

**I can't believe she was gone my little sweetheart was gone. She was just so full of life I just couldn't believe that she was gone. When I find out how this happen and who did this to her I swear to god I will kill this son of a bitch.**

**Caleb's POV **

**The ceremony was so sad. I saw the girl named Max give hugs and comforting to the family and friends. I also saw that friends and family give comfort to her as well. When she saw her little sister in the coffin I saw her stroke her sister's cheek and lean down to whisper something in her ear. I saw a few more people come in and the tall guy tapped her shoulder. The air suddenly became chillier and when I looked around I saw that her flock and her cousins and mom stiffen up. Especially her brother, boy-friend, and Chance start to go up to the new people but her mom and Brittany stop them. I wonder what it's about so I walk up so I could hear what they were saying and in case something happened I could help handle the situation.**

**Max POV**

**I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw the people that I would never expect and want to see again. It was my old flock and they looked so sad but as I am I didn't give a shit about if they're feelings. **

**"What do you want?" I asked them waiting for they're response. So I walk past them but Fang grabbed my wrist. "Let go of me! I demand but venom was in my voice.**

**"We just wanted to talk." replied Fang**

**I tried to yank my hand away when I replied "then you can talk and let go of my wrist" I continued on "Isn't it bad enough that my baby sister passed away from the most horrible death, and then my old flock who I thought was my family and would never let anything happen to me but no they kick me out and let me get taken by pyscho scientists who basically tortured me and changed me and beat me up so much that I practically died. And they decided that they want to show up to my little sister's funeral so they could do what, mess up my life even more. So now just leave." I replied back looking at all of them when I said this. I tried to yank my hand back but instead Fang tried to pull me out of the ceremony and I kept on trying to pull my hand out but he was really strong. **

**He kept on dragging me until I heard a voice interrupt us.**

**"I believe she told you to let go of her. Why don't we settle this outside because this is no place to finish something like this?" **

**I was so glad that Caleb helped or else this would've ended in a really different way.**

**When we walked outside I used my air element and I pushed Caleb out of the way right before a metal pole came with such force that if I didn't move Caleb out of the way then he would have been impaled with the pole. **

**When he looked back at me he was astonished and grateful. **

**I used my weather powers and conjure up a powerful storm and I just let out all of my emotions. It was raining really hard and my emotions only made it rain harder. My eyes turned an ice blue when I shot electricity at them. I looked down and I saw Gazzy and Iggy produce 2 bombs and were about to throw it at Caleb. **

**I raced toward Caleb and shouted "Noooo!"**

**They threw the bomb at him and when I looked at him I swore I saw his eyes go black but then they went back to chocolate brown. I used my super speed to race to Caleb's side and in a half a second I was there. The bomb was still in the air when I started to use my force field powers but they were only enough for 1 person so I used a new power time stop. When Caleb saw this he said "You have to use your force field for yourself. Just save yourself." **

**I nodded to him and when I stopped time I quickly put up the force field around him. I stopped time again and the bomb was almost near the ground. He started to bang on the field and started yelling "you need to save yourself. Please save yourself instead of me." **

**I turned to him and said "I'm sorry but it's my job to protect the people that I care about and to not be selfish. Thank you for trying to help me but I need to confront this problem without someone getting hurt because of me."**

**I turned to my old flock when I realized that the people with powers like me and both of the flocks aren't affected by time stop. It's only the people who are normal. Soon the front doors of the ceremony and my flock, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid came out looking at Caleb then to the 2 bombs that were near me and then to my old flock. **

**Then I turned to my old flock and started talking "why the hell would you throw a bomb at Caleb when he's not even in this mess. Sure he may have some powers like us but why would you idiots throw a bomb near him and to top off what makes you even stupider is that he's right in front of where the ceremony is being held with innocent people I there. And why would you even throw a bomb anyway?"**

**They all stood there in shock and then they started to move toward me when we all heard flyboys come flying toward us. I released the force field holding Caleb and him, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue all looked confused when they saw the robots land. I saw that everyone was in one group so I mastered a giant force field and put it over everyone. It caught them by surprise and they all yelled at once "What are you doing. You need help, you won't be able to take those things by yourself." **

**I looked at them one last time and said "I'm sorry but I can't have any of you get hurt because of me."**

**I grabbed the 2 frozen bombs out of the air and yelled to the flyboys "hey idiots come get me" **

**They're metal heads turned toward me and they're eyes were a bright neon red. They flew toward me and there was about a 100 of them. I flew up really high in the air and when they surrounded me I let the time stop resume time and the bombs went off and all of the flyboys exploded. And the last thing that I remembered was freefalling before darkness swept over me. (which means that she blacked out)**

**Caleb's POV**

**She flew up in the air and a minute later was when we heard the bombs go off. Then 10 seconds later we saw metal rain from the sky. The force field that covered us disappeared but not before someone fell into the ground. We walked over to the mystery someone when that someone stood up.**

**We figured out that it was Max. she walked over to me and when she walked over to me she collapsed but I caught her and when I leaned down to her she whispered "I'm sorry." And after she said that she passed out.**

**Hey my lovely readers I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I started to write this chapter on Thursday but since I had HW I couldn't finish. Friday I wrote a little bit but I had to get ready for my freshman fish fry at school. Yesterday I couldn't write because my little brother's b-party. But I got to today. And anyways its very important for you guys to read my authors note before the story which is what I put before beginning the story because I guess you could say that I write it for a reason. Should I change my username so my readers know that I am a girl. And I am not 14 I am about to turn 16 in November. Your probly saying 'how is she 16 and she's a freshman in High School?' well its because of when my birthday is and because I failed a grade. So can ya like pretty please review and tell me what was your favorite part, least favorite part, if I confused you and what part I confused you on, how I can improve my story and what do you think will happen in the next chapt. **


	9. im here for you

**Hey Guys I have been having a very horrible week. Um on Sept 4****th**** 2013 there was a stabbing at Spring High School. 1 student died and 3 were injured. I didn't know the boy that died or the people injured but I am praying for the people injured and am praying for the the family of the boy that passed away. I do not believe that any parent deserves to not have any of their child or children come home from school. No family should go through that. I did not go to Spring High School. I go to Klein Collins High School or KC. If any of you kids or teens think that you want to commit suicide because of bullying or that people are bullying you then just PM me because I was actually bullied a long time ago and then I switched schools and I made so many new friends but don't commit suicide because its not worth it. Because if you commit suicide it wont stop the pain it will only stop you from meeting people who will actually be friends with you and it will also stop you from getting married and having kids and living the college experience. I am here for any of you if you need it. I know that im some girl on the internet writing this story but just PM me if you need advice or if you just need a friend. I care for all of my readers, friends, and family. **


	10. What is going on?

**Hey guys I know I just updated but thought to do it again because chapter 9 wasn't really a chapter. So I do not own any characters except Matt, Brittany, Chance, Aunt Terry, and Natalie. Luna and Snow are owned by 2 of my readers. **

**Chapter 10 Lost Siblings, new love, and new secrets**

(Tyler's POV Max's boyfriend)

We all heard the explosion. I froze because I was scared that Max was either hurt really badly or she was dead.

Suddenly the sky started to rain metal parts. Then the force field that was covering us {me, Caleb, Brittany, Chance, Luna, Snow, Aunt Terry, Pogue, Reid and the other Tyler**[I will refer him as Baby Boy or Simms{ , **Fang, Natalie, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Iggy.{ started to shimmer and then go away completely. We were all about to fly away to look for Max but then something or someone crashed into the ground about 10 feet away from us.

We all stood there in shock, but when we all rushed forward, we suddenly stopped in our tracks because whatever it was stood up and started walking toward us.

After all of the dust had settled was when we all realized that it was Max.

When Max began to walk toward us again she tripped over a tree root and when I reached out to catch her, instead of her falling into me arms she fell into Caleb's.

I was beyond furious that she fell into his arms instead of mine. I was beyond furious and practically fuming.

When she fell into Caleb's arms she pulled his head toward hers and whispered something that even with my super hearing I couldn't make out a single thing that she had told him. I mean if she wants to be whispering something into someone's ears then that someone should be me. After she was done whispering something into his ears she passed out into his arms. When she had passed out in his arms he repositioned her so she was currently being carried Bridal style.

I looked at Caleb and glared at him with pure jealousy. When he looked up at me and saw my glare he glared right back.

Snow and Luna saw our glares and shared really worried glances at each other. Soon one by one everyone started to feel the tension from me and Caleb in the air, but all of that was cut short when we heard the ceremony doors open.

We all turned our heads toward the doors to see . Her eyes were really puffy and showed signs of crying. When she saw us she immediately wiped her eyes and stood up straight like nothing was wrong.

She turned toward us and asked "What are all of you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with everyone else? One second all of you were inside with everyone and the next you all were gone and then we all heard 2 bombs go off. And do any of you know where Max is?" when Dr.M said the last sentence she almost broke down crying but caught herself. I turned my head towards Caleb's direction and realized that only Caleb's head was facing Dr.M. Pure fury was basically radiating off of me.

Snow realized my fury towards Caleb and responded to Dr.M before anyone else thought to. "Max thought that she heard flyboys heading this way. So we followed her and as it turned out there really were flyboys. So she used her new power 'time stop' and it only freezes items and people and animals who don't have any super powers. And so Max killed all the flyboys with the bombs, and because Max used a lot of her energy to kill them she passed out in Caleb's arms." Finished Snow.

When Caleb turned toward Dr.M to show that he really had Max. Dr.M gasped and then ran to a passed out Max giving her kissed on the forehead and cheeks. As Dr.M was doing that she would say how she was really sorry. After doing that she turned to face us.

But before Dr.M could say a word everyone heard a beeping noise. Dr.M realized it was her phone. She checked her message and gasped. She read it and it took her about 3 minutes to read the whole thing. She even read it twice. She looked at Pogue and then she looked at the ceremony doors when Kate came out. And then she looked at Nudge and glared at Nudge. I looked at Nudge and when Nudge looked up and saw Dr.M's glare she glared straight back.

Dr.M looked at Pogue again and said "Pogue can you and Kate come with me, I have something that I need to tell you." Pogue waved Kate over to us. And by the time she got there Pogue took her hand and led her to Dr.M 50 feet away and they started talking about something. It was about 20 minutes when they were done discussing whatever it was that was so secret.

Dr.M looked at us and said "well the ceremony isn't done yet but there isn't any room for Max to lie down without waking up and I don't know where to put her, could any of you take her home?"

Before any of us could say yes, Pogue stepped forward and said "Dr.M, can me and Kate take Max home. And hopefully I can explain to Max about what you told me and Kate."

Before Dr.M could reply back I just couldn't hold my anger in any longer.

"You know I'm right here, right. For god's sake I'm dating Max. And Pogue doesn't even know Max because he just met her. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to spend his time with her."

Dr.M immediately stopped in her tracks. If you couldn't already feel the tension in the air then you could defiantly feel it now. Not one person dared to move or breathe. And then just as quickly as Max's super speed, Dr.M was already in front of my face and she just lost it. She said "You seriously need to watch your mouth. You may be dating my only daughter but I will knock you down in a heartbeat. Don't you dare insult someone you done even know. You don't even know a thing that I told Pogue and Kate, and you want to insult him because he and Kate are taking Max home. Young man if you don't know when to hold your tongue you will probably say some things that you will regret and can never take them back." And with that Dr.M walked toward the ceremony doors but before proceeding inside she stopped and said "Oh and since the flock doesn't have a place to go to they will stay with us and attend school with the rest of you except for Aunt Terry. And I know that Max still doesn't like them and probably hates them still but I really do not care. And I really don't care about her exaggerating opinion about them." And after Dr.M said that she proceeded into the ceremony doors without a second glance.

I glanced at Pogue and Kate and they loaded Max into Tyler Simms Hummer.

And I realized that this day couldn't get any worse.

Angels POV

'Holy Crap' I thought

Not only is Max hurt but there is tension between Max's new boyfriend and Max's family friend Caleb. Soon there will be tension with all the other guys who will hate Max for past experiences. Now we're going to have to live with the new flock, Max's mom, the Ipswich boys and Kate. And now we're going to have to attend School with them.

Time Skip 1 hour later

Damn my day is just getting worse by the second and the reason is because of Nudge. And Nudge is walking toward me right now.

She is such a slut because she dresses in clothes 10 times too small. She wears too much make-up. She will sleep with any guy she thinks is hot and doesn't care if they're dating someone. And the reason I am saying that is because of what happened a couple of years ago.

_Flashback a couple of years ago._

_Every night we've been searching for Max since Fang became his old self again. So after a long day of searching we stop to rest on top of a building 12 blocks from a night club._

_And I couldn't sleep that night because I've been looking into everyone's mind to see if they could know about ITEX or THE SCHOOL. So I just took a quick peak into Nudge's mind and it was really horrible, because it just felt like an evil presence in her mind. So when Iggy took his turn to watch out for flyboys or anything that could out us in danger. _

_She used her new power 'aging' (__**which means that they can transform themselves to look like that person but they will not be immortal. So they can make themselves look 20 when 10 or 18 if they're 40.)**__. Me and her got it today and she made herself look like Bonnie Benet off of Vampire Diaries. Then she swooped down really quietly and started to walk toward the night club. I got up and changed myself to look like Caroline Forbes on Vampire Diaries. I also swooped down very quietly also and followed Nudge. _

_When I finally caught up with her she was wearing a dark blue tank top and dark blue short shorts. She was also wearing black high heel boots and a ton of make-up._

_She walked I the club casually like she owned it._

_I followed her in a minute later and she was dirty dancing. I walked to a bar stool and watched her so that I knew what she was doing and in case she needed help I could help her. I would only drink a soda but just in case I checked the bartender's mind and realized that he didn't roofie anyone and wouldn't roofie me. The Bartender was 21 and his name was David. He had dark brown hair with auburn eyes. He was 6 foot and he was almost done with college, with only a year left and wanting to become doctor. We made a really good conversation talking about college and what we wanted to do after college. We talked about family and where we wanted to live after college. Of course I lied but he was very sweet and gave me my drinks for free. I heard Nudge scream and my head snapped toward her direction so fast that the David asked what was wrong. I realized that Nudge was only laughing. She was walking out with a blonde guy. I told David that I needed to make sure that my friend was walking out with a stranger and that I needed to make sure that she is going to be okay. _

_David told me bye and gave me his number in case I needed anything. I gladly took it and exchanged my number with him because Fang had gotten us all phones in case we needed to get in touch if we were somehow separated one day. _

_She led the blonde into the dark back alley. And you couldn't hear what they were saying because even outside the music was so freaking loud. So I quietly flew to the roof so in case the blonde tried to hurt Nudge then I could help her._

_So Nudge and the blonde started to make-out and eventually had sex in the alley. So after they were fully clothed she ran up behind him and I guess he was expecting her to kiss his neck instead she knocked him out._

_TIME SKIP 1hour later_

_The blonde woke up only to realize that he was tied to an old lamp post in the alley. He tried to call for help but the music was so loud that no one could hear him. Nudge came back with a carving knife and a metal baseball bat._

_At that point I was beyond scared. She then started to carve into herself and began to beat herself with the Bat._

_Then she decided to cut the blonde into his stomach, arms, and legs. And then she started to beat him with the Bat. By the time she was done, she flew off crying. I immediately flew down to the blonde and cut him from the lamp post. He fell down and was breathing heavily and was gasping for air. I looked at his wounds and then I looked straight at him and said "hey, hey don't worry everything will be okay. You will live, I promise you. Just calm down okay and I'm gona see what I can do."_

_He responded by crying "please don't let me die, please don't leave me. I'm so scared right now. My sister is in college and is about to graduate in a month. She just got engaged 2 days ago and I'm supposed to meet her fiancé. Our dad passed away when I was 8 and she was 6. I promised her that I would walk her down the aisle on her wedding day. The last time we saw each other we got into this huge fight and we said words that we regretted and I don't want to die." And he just rambled on and on. I had healed him, but he wasn't exactly healed completely. He had internal bleeding and if I didn't do anything soon then he would die. So I did the only thing I could, I kissed him. When I checked again he had healed completely. I called 911 and they took him to the hospital. The last thing he told me was was that I was an angel sent from heaven and saved his life._

_When I flew back to the flock I saw them all hugging Nudge. Nudge was crying. When I landed on top of the building Nudge ran up to me and started sobbing and saying that a guy beat her up and then raped her in an alley in the back of a night club. So when Fang turned to the whole flock and said that we were all gona head off to New York to look for some clues to find Max. Nudge turned toward me and she leaned down to my ear and said "never do that again because now I'm in debt." _

_Flashback ends_

My thoughts were interrupted when Nudge sat down next to me.

"Hey Ange so have you seen those boys in Max's new flock and those Ipswich boys. Whew they are something to look at. And Max's boyfriend is fine. I cannot wait to get into bed with each and every one of them." Nudge started to rant but I put my hand over her mouth and said "why don't you stop trying to do that stuff, its so freaking annoying and then you just want to ruin relationships like that. Just stop because right now you're being such a whore.

And with that I walked away.

Time Skip 3 hours later

Dr.M had boarded all of us (the flock or old flock) everyone else rode in the remaining cars.

Kate's POV

When me and Pogue loaded Max into Baby Boy's hummer I couldn't help but feel so bad for her when Max's mom told us about what happened. And I was beyond pissed that her ex did that to her. But I did just find out that that Nudge girl is my sister.

I remembered when I was a little girl that I found out that my mom was pregnant with a little girl. Me and my parents were beyond happy. During my mom's pregnancy, at dinner I would talk about how when my little sister would be born me and her would play dress up and play dolls and go shopping together and play at birthday parties. I would just go on and on. Until when my little sister was born the doctors said that she died. After that night my mom grew depressed and grew into an alcoholic. My dad was really overprotective of me and passed away a month after I got into spencer academy. After my dad passed away, pogue was there for me. The 3 other Ipswich boys were like my brothers.

When I looked at that Nudge girl I asked myself 'is that my long lost sister?'

When we got to Dr.M's home we brought Max inside in her room but she was mumbling words that we couldn't quite understand. And then little by little her words became clearer by the second. When Max's words were crystal clear she said 5 sentences that made me and Pogue stop dead in our tracks.

CLIFFHANGER

**What do you think Max will say? And is Nudge really Kate's long lost sister. What else did Dr.M say to Pogue and Kate? And what will happen when the old flock has to live with the new flock, the Ipswich boys and Kate. And how will Max react when she wakes up and finds her old flock living with her. What do you think was up with Nudge and her partying ways? How will everyone handle the old flock living with them? Please all my lovely readers read and review. If you have nay questions PM me, and when I was looking at my traffic stats, every chapter I post less and less readers are reading. Is my story getting boring? If so then can you tell me what I need to improve to get back my readers.**


	11. again so sorry

hey guys im so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month or so but the chapter that I was going to publish got deleted along with every chapter that ive written so I have to rewrite. but tell me some of your ideas that you might have for the story.


	12. My first poll

Hey guys this isn't a chapter cuz im still trying to write one but there is a poll on my home page and I would like for you to vote. and anyone can vote. so check it out will ya, and its if you want the story to keep going. even if you don't want it to just vote no and if you do then vote yes. but anyways the poll is on my homepage or profile page.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys this time I am back with a story for you guys and its defiantly going to be a filler because none of you have actually gotten a chapter so I hope this makes up for it. And again I do not own maximum ride except the OCC that I have made. And i do not own Snow or Luna. Anyways now im gona start the question of the anyways I will now proceed with the chapter._**

_Pogues POV_

_I stopped so fast that I had to steady myself so I wouldn't fall. Those words that were spoken scared me and Kate so much that I hoped that I may have misheard Max. But Kate heard Max too so Chase must be back. I know that he's not out for Kate because if he was then he would have done something already. But I am taken out of my thoughts by Max. _

_"Chase, please don't hurt them anymore, they're all I have left. They're my only family, they didn't even do anything to you just please leave them alone. Please if you release them then I will go with you, I will do anything for you just don't hurt them. You've already taken Ella away, why do you have to take my family away." _

_Then Max grew silent and then suddenly she gasped as if she couldn't breathe. Me and Kate rushed over to her and saw that she was clutching her throat as if someone was choking her and she was trying to pry of their fingers. We both tried to help her pry of the imaginary fingers and again saw that she was trying to say words but she couldn't because of how tight those imaginary fingers were gripping her throat. Then just as fast Max used her air ability and threw both me and Kate into the wall by Max's balcony. We both tried to get up but it felt like imaginary people were holding us down. We then heard Max coughing as if the imaginary fingers gripping Max's throat suddenly released her. Max was still in her sleep trance (a trance where she's asleep but her dream is like reality) she then resumed her conversation with this 'Chase' guy _

_"Can you really bring them back" she grew silent as if waiting for her answer and then continued on this time begging and pleading "please I'll do anything for you, anything just please bring her and that other girl back. I feel like im not myself anymore, I feel like I'm crumbling now like the old tough me will never come back. I feel like I'm becoming softer than I was and I realized that maybe just maybe you could help me become like I was and who I was truly meant to be." And then as if that conversation never happened, Max just woke up from that trance and sat up in bed. Then when she saw me and Kate sitting with our backs to the wall she asked with such toughness "what are both of you doing in my room and is everyone home yet or no." _

_I stood up and went over to help Kate up. When I turned to fast Max, I was surprised to see her at her door waiting for us to leave. But just as Kate was about to leave the room she turned toward Max and asked "Max are you hungry, thirsty. Do you need anything at all because if you do then I can run down to the kitchen and get you something?" Max replied "No but you can tell me what the hell happened when I collapsed into Caleb's arms." _

_Me and Kate looked at each other but I replied to Max saying "we can tell you when the others get here." And right before I could leave the room, Max had me pinned against one of the walls and asked "please don't tell me that everyone also includes my old flock, please don't say that." And after I heard her say that I hear fear and sadness in her voice loud and clear. I nodded to Max and Max released her strong hold on me and just stood there and cried. I led Kate out of Max's room down to the living room to wait for everyone else to get here. But as soon as we sat on the couch Kate turned toward me and said "that girl has been through a lot of crap already and if chase is really after he then a whole lot more crap is heading her way and I don't know if we can stop it this time." And then Kate cried into my shoulder and I suddenly wished that everyone else can hurry up to get here so I can tell them that Chase was back._

**Hey sorry that it isn't a long one like I promised but I will do that tomorrow. I just wanted ya'll to at least have a filler in on what happened. If I have time I will update another chapter. **

**Anyways question of the chapter: How did you like this chapter. And what could I do to update it. **


	14. The ride

**_Hey guys this time I am back with a story for you guys and its defiantly going to be a good chapter so I hope this makes up for it. And again I do not own maximum ride except the OCC that I have made. And i do not own Snow or Luna. Anyways now I'm gona start the question of the anyways I will now proceed with the chapter_**

_Matts POV_

_I really hope Max is okay. But I can't help but wonder why our mom would let Max's flock live with us now when she knows that Max hates even us mentioning them. I remember one day when Tyler brought up Max's old flock and she pinned Tyler against the wall and told him to never mention them again. Its just really odd because she didn't even ask me or Max if it was alright for them to live and attend school with us. I just don't think that I will be able to live with these traitors 24/7. And right now I want to punch that emo freak who keeps on staring at me but I cant because 1.)I'm driving 2.)Brittany's gonna hold me back 3.)They have more people who would take me down without me getting a good punch at him. So case close I can't beat that emo guy named Fang up but I will and I don't care when. but thank goodness that in 20 minutes I will have Max wrapped in my arms making sure that she's still okay. But I can't help but feel like shouting at them for every wrong thing that they did to my sister. She told me that She would always help save their sorry butts more times than herself and at times she didn't care about her life she would risk her life for them even taking her own life to make sure that they got to live. I know my sister and I know that she would always risk her life for anyone but she told us that she would never help them again. Now as I'm driving me, Brittany and the traitors to the house I would keep on looking at the rearview mirror and would see one of the traitors looking at me and I would just give them my death stare and then they would quickly put their heads down in shame. i know that I'm never mean to anyone I would always help out someone in need but the traitors don't deserve any kindness and if they want it they need to earn it. But thank goodness that Brittany was in the car because every time that I would tense up she would always calm me down but I cant help but liking her more than family because she knows how to listen to people and she always knows when to make people feel better. And best of all is when her beautiful eyes light up when she has an idea and her smile warms me inside every time I see her true smile. I just hope she feels the same about me._

_Brittany's POV_

_I'm sitting in the car with Matt and Max's old flock. And even in this awkward silence I cant help but feel bad for Max's old flock. Max told all of us that late one night when we were sitting around a campfire and as she told us this her eyes were glazed as if recapping an old memory of her old flock when they were considered family. She said that they were family and very happy even when they couldn't find their real family they still made it through. And that she never thought that they would betray her like that. She said that their last night as a family they just sat around a campfire and told stories of their battles and funny jokes and then the next day after fighting erasers they came from battle and then Fang suddenly changed into a monster. And then it was as if Max just snapped out of it and returned back into her toughness but I could tell that she was slowly crumbling and her walls were becoming weaker every time she told an emotional story about her past. I just hope she'll be able to hold up her walls by the time her old flock get to the house._

_But every time I felt Matt tense I would put my hand on his arm and he would slowly relax and when I knew I was helping Matt relax I was suddenly a very happy girl. I then let out a happy laugh and when Matt turned his head to me he smiled asked me what I was laughing about. I told him that I was laughing because it felt good to laugh. Matt chuckled and let me tell you it felt good to hear him show some emotion. _

_Suddenly I heard a small scream and when I quickly looked ahead of me and saw the reason of the screaming. All is saw was an 18 wheeler coming in our direction and 2 very bright lights in our lane. All I could do was cover my face and wondered 'am I gonna die, I didn't get to say goodbye to everyone and I didn't get to tell Matt my true feelings. Maybe he didn't like me back and this is for the best.'_

**Cliffy. I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope you liked it. Anyways question of the chapter- does anyone hate how some people judge you before they even know you. Because I really do. Anyways I will try to update tomorrow or even Sunday and if not then next Friday I will defiantly update. And what do you think will happen next.**


	15. next chAapter is up

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated like I said that I will and it's because my internet was down. But anyways how was everyone's Halloween, I know that not everyone celebrates it but I went and I'm in high school. But I love candy and since it's free I went because I am not the person to reject candy on Halloween night. And I heard that on Halloween it rained. Sorry to you trick or treaters that got rained on. Anyways has anyone seen that Bad Grandpa movie trailer? It's already in theatres. I saw the preview and I was dying of laughter but anyways as you all know by now I do not own Maximum ride only the OC's that I have made. And Snow and Luna I do not own them they belong to 2 of my readers who wanted a character for this story. And I would like to also do a shout out to the story ****_We found love by maximumridetothemax. _****_I love her story so much. She is just a talented writer and I recommend her story to you. Anyways onto the story._**

**Comfort and rejection**

_Tyler's POV_

_I and Reid were following Matt and Brittany to their house because we weren't all that familiar with the way to their house, when we heard someone yell from Matt's car and then realized the reason for the yell. Because an 18 wheeler was driving toward their car. I had no choice but to 'use' and when Reid knew that I couldn't do it alone, he pitched in causing the 18 wheeler to disappear._

_Matt's car suddenly pulled over to the side of the road, and one by one they all got out. Matt got out helping Brittany out and but refused to help the others. That got me mad even though Max's old flock betrayed Max and hurt her, but at least show some sign of sympathy toward them. At least Brittany is comforting them and not just treating them like dirt. _

_Reid and I then pull over also to see if we can try to comfort them. But just as we are about to get out, Caleb calls us and this is how it went._

_Caleb: who used_

_Tyler: Me and Reid did_

_Caleb: you did what?_

_Tyler: Reid and I had to use or else everyone in Matt's car would've died._

_Caleb: So none of you used to make an 18 wheeler try to kill them?_

_Tyler: why the hell would we do that?! Why would you think that in the first place? _

_Caleb: well I know pogue wouldn't do that because he and Kate are watching over Max and he hardly uses. But we need to figure out who used and if they're gonna turn into what Chase was, then we have to stop them before someone else dies or gets hurt._

_Tyler: of course we have to find whoever just did this. Look I got to go. I'm gonna see if Brittany and the others are okay_

_Caleb: okay but when do we tell them what we are?_

_Tyler: when they tell us what they are or when we have no choice_

_And with that Tyler hung up his phone and exited the car. He then walked to where Brittany was and was amazed at how she was trying to calm down a crying and scared blond girl. Even though they hurt Max, Brittany seemed like she just couldn't reject someone who needed someone to rely on. To me Brittany was beautiful and I don't mean by looks, I mean she's beautiful by caring, by helping others, by standing by her family and if I got to know her more then I could see what other things make her beautiful. _

_When I Brittany looked up at me and smiled at me and I thought that I knew that smile from somewhere. And then it hit me, I remember that when I was 7 years old, a family moved in next door to my family. My family invited them to come have dinner with us one night. When they walked into the restaurant, I saw that they didn't have any kids with them. But me being stupid asked them where their kids where and the look on their face was that they looked very pained when I said kids. They then handed me a picture and said that they did have a daughter named Brittany and on her birthday she turned 6. They said that they took her to a carnival and that they took her to the ring toss section. They said that she won a huge soft brown bear. They said that as they were walking her mom let go of her hand for a second to take a picture of her and her big brown bear and when they turned to take the picture she just vanished. They never saw her again and they grieve for her every day. Ever since they gave me that picture, every time I would feel any kind of emotion I would look at that picture and it would just calm me down. _

_I'm snapped back into reality by Reid snapping his fingers at me. "Does Tyler have a crush on that hottie?" says Reid "now let's get in the car before we lose them. We followed Matt's car the rest of the way in silence._

_Caleb POV_

_I drove past Reid, Tyler, and everyone in Matt's car (which is Matt, Brittany, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Natalie, and Nudge) I drive down the road until I reach 2 different roads. The left road leads to town and the right road leads to Max's Mansion. I take the right road and the road to Max's mansion is long. It takes me 30 minutes to arrive. There is a 50 foot black gate. The mansion is huge with 30 master bedrooms with their own bathrooms and walk in closets. There is only 1 balcony and its in the front by the really large pool and next to a lot of trees. The mansion is 2 stories high. There is a lot of scenery and in front of the mansion is a fountain with water. I park my car in front of the house and ring the doorbell._

_A few minutes later Kate answers the door and relief floods her face. I walk into the house and immediately ask "what's wrong?"_

_Pain immediately floods her face and it only makes me worry what happened all this time. Suddenly Pogue comes into the room and says "He's back and this time he's after Max."_

_All I could say was "what?!"_

**How did you like this chapter? So we found out that Brittany was kidnapped when she was 6 years old and Tyler (baby boy) has liked her when her parents gave him a picture of her. And now 2 boys like Brittany though Brittany is totally unaware. Now Caleb knows Chase is back and is after Max. what really happened at the carnival when Brittany was 6. well please read and review **


End file.
